This application is submitted to support a group of investigators at Columbia University to serve as the Data Coordinating Center for a Cooperative Multicenter Reproductive Medicine network sponsored by NICHD. The investigators bring to this activity extensive experience in clinical research, biostatistics, epidemiology and computerized data management. It is envisioned that each of these will be an important element of the Data Coordinating Center.